


Миллисент. Атака ми-ми-ми

by Megatherium



Series: Рыжая пушистая звёздная трилогия [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cat, Childhood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kitten
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatherium/pseuds/Megatherium
Summary: Армитаж Хакс — суровый и требовательный генерал, гроза подчинённых, чьё лицо искажается улыбкой исключительно в ответ на грандиозные победы. Но на корабле завёлся столь же рыжий, пушистый пассажир, способный преобразить генерала до неузнаваемости.





	1. МИ-1. Новый член экипажа

Возвращающийся с совещания в свою каюту генерал Хакс был вырван из собственных мыслей беседой штурмовиков, спрятавшихся в укромном закутке коридора.  
  
— Даже не знаю, выживет ли… — изменённый вокодером голос был полон переживания и слабо прикрытой скорби. — В пайке нет вообще ничего подходящего.  
  
— Зря ты это затеял, — второй штурмовикзвучал скорее осудительно.

Хакс напрягся. Штурмовикам без его ведома урезали паёк? Где-то на корабле завелись неучтённые пассажиры, которых солдаты кормят из своих порций? Любое отклонение могло негативно сказаться на эффективности армии. Он не имел права не разобраться.  
  
— Представьтесь, — строгий приказ генерала, резко вышедшего из-за угла, заставил штурмовиком подскочить на месте, разворачиваясь к Хаксу лицом ещё в воздухе.  
  
— Сэр, генерал Хакс, сэр, — тот, что стоял чуть ближе и, судя по голосу, прежде отчитывал товарища, зачастил невпопад, словно ребёнок, пойманный с поличным. — Штурмовики СА-1729 и СА-2198, сэр.  
  
Если память Хакса не подводит, именно это подразделение только-только вернулось из миссии на Манаан, возглавляемой Кайло Реном. Хакс встревожился ещё больше. Штуромовики могли что-то натворить на миссии и не сообщить об этом в отчёте.  
  
— Что вы только что обсуждали?  
  
— Сэр, тут такое дело… — наконец заговорил второй штурмовик. Он замялся, потупив взгляд. — Во время миссии, на Манаане, я… — от совершенно неуставного мямленья подчинённого Хакс начал раздражаться. Но СА-2198 начал говорить увереннее и даже соизволил поднять голову. — Я нашёл котёнка. Новорождённого котёнка, вроде девочку, матери или её следов рядом не наблюдалось, и я… Я не смог его оставить там.  
  
Контрабандная биологическая форма на корабле. Отлично просто! Ну хоть не женщину приволок. Помнится, в первый год службы Хакса кто-то из младших офицеров приволок самку какого-то далёкого от человекоподобного вида для удовлетворения низменных биологических потребностей. Армитаж с благоговением вспоминал тот трибунал, глядя, как чужие подчинённые нарушают устав.  
  
— Где сейчас животное?  
  
СА-2198 тяжело вздохнул и потянулся руками за спину. Хакс поперхнулся воздухом от возмущения, глядя, как из кобуры для бластерной винтовки штурмовик достаёт крохотное слегка мохнатое обжигающе рыжее тельце. Где всё это время находилась винтовка, чьё место занимал котёнок, осталось для генерала открытым вопросом, на который СА-2198 непременно ответит в письменной форме. Потревоженное животное испуганно замяукало. Громкий плач эхом прокатился по коридорам.  
  
Дрожащий котёнок вызвал из памяти генерала его собственные фотографии с тех времён, когда Брендон Хакс решал, как поступить со своим новорождённым бастардом.  
  
— Животное не должно отвлекать вас от должностных обязанностей. Я его заберу. Утром буду ждать ваш отчёт о ненадлежащем использовании кобуры личного оружия.  
  
— Да, сэр, — с понурым видом мужчина покорно переложил животное в сложенные лодочкой ладони генерала. Тот нечитаемым взглядом смерил отчаянно мяукающий клубок рыжей шерсти в своих руках и зашагал прочь, провожаемый грустными взглядами.  
  
Забыв о занимавшем ещё три минуты назад все его мысли желании завалиться спать, Армитаж Хакс стремительным шагом направился по изначальному маршруту в свою каюту. Но сначала он спрятался в первом попавшемся укромном уголочке, до жути похожем на тот, в котором только что отчитал подчинённых. Оставалось радоваться, что его самого ловить и отчитывать некому: из присутствующих на данный момент на корабле выше него по званию числился только Рен, да и то не формально. Хакс осторожно переложил котёнка на левую ладонь и поднёс к самому носу. Одном указательным пальцем он невесомо поглаживал дрожащее тельце, мягко нашёптывая успокаивающую ерунду. Когда убаюканный шёпотом генерала малыш умолк, Хакс бережно переложил его в нагрудный карман своего мундира. Немного подумав, он сменил свой маршрут, заглянув сначала в медотсек и столовую.

 

* * *

 

В своей каюте генерал первым делом переложил уснувшего малыша на собственную подушку, накрытую его лицевым полотенце. От движения котёнок не проснулся, но почувствовав через пару минут отсутствие привычного тепла, испуганно заплакал.  
  
Успевший к тому времени тщательно вымыть руки и подготовить полученные в столовой и медотсеке вещи Хакс тут же вернулся к своему новоявленному соседу. Наведённое из порошка по строгой инструкции подогретое молоко уже было набрано в большой шприц со снятой иглой. Осторожно мужчина переложил котёнка на левую ладонь, слабо зафиксировав пальцами. Животное было до того крохотным, что из неплотно сжатого кулака, словно из шалашика, торчали лишь нелепо крупная голова и кончик хвоста длинной меньше фаланги. Далеко не с первой попытки удалось поместить кончик шприца с молоком котёнку в рот. Он слепо тыкался в тёплые пальцы, настойчиво отворачивался от мёртвого пластика и отчаянно звал мать.  
  
— Ну же, малышка, попробуй, — нежным, словно не своим, голосом шептал Армитаж в крохотное ухо. Пытаясь побороть извивающегося котёнка, но ни в коем случае не навредить, мужчина несколько раз упёрся в его шёрстку носом. — Милая, ну попробуй хотя бы, ничего другого на корабле нет, а тебе нужно кушать.  
  
Наконец мужчина немного переложил котёнка в ладони, зафиксировав большими пальцем голову, и когда красный ротик вновь открылся в жалобном крике, сунул в него кончик шприца, тут же выдавливая немного молока. Ощутив на языке пластик и новую жидкость, животное на секунду замерло. Но распробовав полученную еду, тут же намертво присосалось, «прямо как инженеры Старкиллера к бюджету Первого Ордена» — мелькнуло в голове генерала.  
  
— Молодец, не торопись, — шептал Хакс, понемногу выдавливая молоко. — Малышка моя. Милая. Миллисент.  
  
Когда молоко кончилось, Армитаж ушёл в личную ванную, помыл использованную посуду, смочил бумажный платок и вернулся в комнату. Он протёр крохотное тельце от попавшего мимо молока и старой грязи, подстелил под хвост салфетку (отметив, что вроде это, как и сказал штурмовик, девочка, впрочем, Хакс не слишком хорошо в этом разбирался) и начал круговыми движениями массировать животик, чтобы улучшить пищеварение. Насытившаяся Миллисент редко довольно помякивала.  
  
Наконец, уход за котёнком был завершён, и Хакс позаботился о себе. Умывшись, переодевшись, Хакс лёг в постель ничком и уложил котика себе на грудь. Привыкший за два десятилетия службы к неподвижному сну, мужчина не боялся случайно придавить малыша, зато проще было следить за состоянием подопечной и согревать. Миллисент быстро пригрелась и уснула. Армитаж накрыл крохотное тёплое тельце рыжего счастья ладонью и провалился в сон. На лице его застыла умиротворённая улыбка.

* * *


	2. МИ-2. Меняя привычки

Армитаж просыпался ночью и встал на полчаса раньше привычного, чтобы покормить Миллисент. К утренней кормёжке малышка уже почти без сопротивления брала шприц и, расправившись с молоком, поползла исследовать кровать. Вернувшись из ванной с вымытой посудой, Хакс едва успел подхватить добравшуюся до края похожую на крысиную тушку. Оставлять её одну явно небезопасно. Понадобятся коробка с высокими бортами, грелка и мягкие тряпки. Но пока он ищет необходимое, кошку как-то нужно обезопасить. Заправив кровать, Армитаж переложил аккуратные стопочки одежды из комода на край кровати и положил на дно полотенце. Едва оказавшись в ящике, Миллисент поползла по полотенцу. Тонюсенькие, почти лысые, длинные слабые лапки были не в состоянии поднять крошечное, но огромное для конечностей, тельце, и её попытки ползти выглядели как гребля на месте по просторам бескрайнего полотенца. Длинный кусок костей, обтянутых кожей, именуемый хвостом, мотылялся из стороны в сторону, в интуитивных попытках помочь сохранить равновесие. Понимая, что самостоятельно греться Миллисент ещё не в состоянии, мужчина накрыл её ещё одним мягким полотенцем, сформировав что-то вроде текстильной пещеры.

Армитаж, убедившись, что котёнок в его отсутствии будет в безопасности, отправился на утренний обход вверенного ему Финализатора. Генерал успешно убедился в отсутствии внештатных ситуаций и происшествий, сохранил на датапад все свежие отчёты и отправился в медблок. Получить у дройда пипетки, чудом завалявшиеся на корабле, запасные шприцы, салфетки и витамины в порошке оказалось даже проще, чем ожидалось. В хозотделе Хакс благополучно выписал себе двеннадцатилитровый контейнер, десяток полотенец, пару бутылей и двойной норматив бумажных полотенец.

В десять часов генерал уже вернулся в свою каюту, но вопреки обыкновению завернул не в кабинет, а в спальню. Оставленная в ящике Миллисент успела не только проголодаться, но и заметить, что её бросили одну, и теперь отчаянно пищала, зовя маму–кошку. Взявшему на ручки папе–Хаксу Миллисент была рада не меньше. По звукам можно было бы решить, что Хакс подобрал не котёнка, а цыплёнка или давно не смазанную дверь. Слегка морщась от издаваемого подопечной скрипа, мужчина убедился, что котёнок не успел замёрзнуть, и принялся готовить смесь. Кормление казалось всё таким же долгим и мучительным, но до странного привычным, словно Армитаж всю жизнь занимался вскармливанием обречённых на смерть котят, а не военным ремеслом. Кормить с пипеткой, натянутой на шприц, оказалось проще, но Миллисент всё равно иногда давилась, почти красный ротик был весь измазан молоком, равно как и пальцы самого Хакса. Стоило молоку закончиться, Армитаж вытер тёплой влажной салфеткой мордочку и принялся массажировать животик и к собственному удивлению не испытал особой брезгливости, когда кишечник Миллисент выпустил в жидком виде вчерашнее питание. Он лишь, продолжая массаж, дождался, когда материал кончится, и тщательно вычистил короткую шёрстку.

Наконец Миллисент была накормлена, намассажирована, помещена в контейнер с полотенцами и полными горячей воды бутылями и оставлена в спальне, а сам Хакс вернулся в кабинет, где принялся изучать отчёты. Однако спустя четверть часа он признался сам себе, что постоянно возвращается мыслями к котёнку, переживает, как бы чего не случилось. Ругая себя за излишнюю мнительность, он перенёс ящик на свой рабочий стол, и работа пошла быстрее. А после очередного кормления Армитаж и не заметил, как оставил котёнка на расстеленном на собственных коленях полотенце, неосознанно поглаживая во время чтения документов. Тёплое слегка пушистое тельце успокаивало, моментально гасило злость, когда в отчётах мелькали грубые и не особо ошибки подчинённых или сколь-нибудь значительные успехи Сопротивления.

Малышка слепо тыкалась во всё подряд своей крупной головой с розовыми закрытыми веками и крошечными ушами, похожими на случайно налипший обрезок ткани, передвигалась по коленям Хакса, цепляясь за ткань тонкими крохотными коготками на длинных лапках. Лишённая зрения, она изо всех сил изучала окружающее пространство с помощью осязания и обоняния.

* * *

 

Незаметно Миллисент вписалась и скорректировала распорядок дня Хакса так, словно всегда была его неотъемлемой частью. Он вставал по ночам, чтобы покормить Милли, за два дня переучился спать на боку, свесив в стоящую у кровати коробку руку, к которой Миллисент прижималась с не меньшей охотой, чем к всегда имевшимся тёплым бутылкам, почти с радостью вытирал с шёрстки молоко, мочу и какашки, не раздражался от активного писка и с огромным удовольствием поглаживал извивающееся тельце.

Армитаж был очень удивлён, осознав, что малышка уже не помещается в его кулаке. Она росла так быстро, что поглощённый ежедневными отчётами и планированием операций, он даже не сразу осознал, что небольшие щёлочки, появляющиеся между всегда закрытыми розоватыми веками — первый признак того, что Миллисент начала открывать глазки, что она живёт с ним уже неделю. За это время она подросла, пропорции тела и головы немного сменились, шерсть стала более явственно рыжей, с небольшим разочарованием Хакс отметил, что малышка будет длинношерстной (скоро придётся озаботиться средствами для чистки одежды от шерсти). Она по-прежнему скорее ползала, чем ходила, но делала это всё увереннее и целеустремленнее. Армитаж нередко пускал её поползать по столу или кровати под присмотром.

Стоило Миллисент начать видеть мир, как жизнь Хакса стала ещё насыщеннее. Теперь, увидев, что мир не ограничен коробкой и кроватью кормящего её огромного теплого и ласкового живого существа, она отчаянно пыталась попасть за пределы изведанного, о чем громогласно сообщала Хаксу. В таких случаях он делал перерыв в работе, отключал кондиционер, чтобы нигде не было сквозняка, и выпускал Миллисент поползать по полу. Её сил хватало не на долго, потому очень скоро Армитаж возвращал засыпающую юную первооткрывательницу в теплую коробку и с новыми силами возвращался к работе.

Изменения произошли не только с растущей Миллисент, но и Хаксом, пусть заметили это лишь капитан Фазма и, чуть позже, другие ближайшие подчинённые. На украшенном темными кругами лице по-прежнему застыла строгая маска суровости, серьёзности и непоколебимости, но уголки поджатых в тонкую полоску губ впервые за многие годы были приподняты, что становилось особенно заметно, когда генерал отвлекался, обдумывая что-то своё.

* * *


End file.
